Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to host devices and accessories. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for determining whether an accessory includes particular circuitry as well as techniques that enable a power path between a power source and a host device.
Cables are one type of accessory that are often used to connect a host device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a mobile computer, etc. to a power source. The cable may then operate to transfer power from the power source to the host device so as to charge the host device, provide operating power to the host device, and the like. Other types of accessories, such as docking stations, similarly operate to transfer power from a power source to the host device by way of connecting the host device to the accessory. This may be done, for example, by connecting a connector of the host device to a connector of the accessory.
As a result of their power transferring functionality, such cables and other accessories inherently provide a risk of injury to users by, for example, electric shock. Such risks may increase due to particular connector designs (e.g., where the cable or other accessories have a connector with exposed leads for connecting to the host device), due to increased voltages and currents which may be desired to, e.g., increase a charging speed of the host device, and/or due to sub-par quality of manufacturing of the accessories. Such cables and accessories may similarly provide a risk of damage to devices connected thereto. In many instances, these risks also exist due to cables or other accessories maintaining a voltage potential even after being disconnected from the host device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems, methods, and apparatus that reduce the likelihood of electrical shock resulting from use of such accessories.